


an anatomy lesson

by softsparrillas



Series: tumblr one-shots [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: F/F, smutty smut smut, study session gone wrong (or right)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsparrillas/pseuds/softsparrillas
Summary: distractions from studying can be fun, right?
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Original Female Character(s), Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader
Series: tumblr one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914793
Kudos: 36





	an anatomy lesson

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so bad at summaries, please don't come for me.

You had your anatomy textbook on your lap with your notebook opened beside you, the pages of the thick textbook digging into your bare legs. You had a test tomorrow on the most three recent chapters and you waited until the last minute to look over your notes, like you alway did.

The words styloid process, coronoid process and olecranon process all blended together and you groaned, scolding yourself for not knowing the difference between the three.

You looked up from your notes and saw Ally walking in the living room towards you, a smile on her face. “Hi honey, how’s studying going?” You felt a dip in the couch and Ally was sitting on the other end, lifting your legs so they were placed on her lap. You sighed out once again and stretched out on the couch, careful not to drop your books. “It’s terrible, it feels like my brain is going to explode.”

Ally hummed in agreement and her hands were on your feet, rubbing them through the fabric of your socks. You looked back down at your textbook, studying the diagrams there and feeling a bit more at ease with Ally next to you. You moved your right foot abruptly when her fingers hit one of the pressure points, whining out. “Sorry, babe.’

You felt the brunette’s hands move up to your calves, massaging the skin there. Your eyes strayed from the textbook and looked up at her, the brunette’s face turning into a shy smile. “I’m just trying to relax you a little, princess.”

Your lips curved into a smile at the nickname and you focused on your studying once more. Ally’s hands continued massaging your calves, her fingers strikingly cold against your warm skin. Your right knee jerked up when you felt Ally’s fingers on the back of your knee, tickling the hollow space there.

“Ally.” Your voice was stern, your eyes flicking up to look at her. The brunette tilted her head to the side, her hands trailing down your calves and up to your knee. You knew she wasn’t going to stop touching you anytime soon so you began scribbling down notes in your notebook.

“Y/N, what is this bone called?” Ally inquired, her fingers tracing the top of your knee. You huffed out in annoyance and moved your textbook to see what she was referring to, instantly remembering as your face lit up. “That’s the patella.”

“The patella, mmm.” Ally’s hands went back to your calves and you groaned out when she dug her fingers into your calf muscles. 

You flipped the next page of the textbook, the diagram showing the many bones in a skeleton’s arms. Writing down the words ulna and radius, you felt Ally’s hands on your thighs. Whenever you were focusing on your studies, she always had to make you distracted in one way or another. It usually ended up with you pushing away her wandering hands so you could actually get work done.

Her fingers began tracing small circles on the skin there and you felt the familiar heat in your belly. You shifted a bit, trying to get your mind off of it and hoped Ally would stop.

You felt your face flush as her fingers moved to your inner thighs, closer to the hem of your shorts. “Ally, please.” Your voice was whiny and you set down your pen for a moment, looking down at her. She had her bottom lip trapped between her teeth and her eyes were darkened. She didn’t say a word in response to your protest, but her hands stilled their position.

You shook your head and picked up your pen, your eyes scanning over the textbook for any new information. You felt Ally shift her position and you looked to see her settled between your legs on her haunches, a smirk on her face. Before you could mutter words of disapproval, her cold hands traveled beneath your shorts.

You squirmed at the feeling and frustratedly exhaled. “I love you, but I need you to go away because you’re really fucking distracting and I have to pass this test tomorrow.”

Ally chuckled from below you, one of her hands moving to cup your pussy. You gasped and your hips reeled forward, the heavy textbook dropping to the floor with a thud. “Do you really want me to go away, hmmm? You’re so wet, princess.” Ally’s voice was laced with a teasing tone that was already ruining you.

You whined at the pet name and moved your hips, trying to get some friction where you desperately wanted it. Ally wasn’t lying about how wet you were, with every touch of her hands on your legs earlier you began to feel more and more uncomfortable with arousal.

Your hands were shaky as you dropped your pen and other notebook to the ground, “I really do have to pass this test tomorrow, Ally.”

Ally’s eyes were sparkling as she looked at you, your face flushed. She moved from her position between your legs to hovering over you, her other arm placed beside your head. The fingers in your shorts moved under your underwear, Ally’s fingers sliding through your wetness.

Ally did this a few more times, ever so slowly. Your hips jerked upwards again, groaning out loud at the familiar feeling.

“I have an idea, let me tell you,” Ally started, finding your clit and gently circling it with two fingers. You moaned out at the sudden movement and shut your eyes. “You tell me 10 things you’ve learned and I’ll let you cum. How does that sound, princess?”

Oh god. You didn’t even think you could concentrate on anything other than the way Ally’s fingers were slowly circling your clit. You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak.

“Go on.” Her fingers slowed down a fraction and you felt something hot burning in you.

“Okay, uhm..” You picked through your brain, trying to remember what you had just gone over not even 10 minutes ago. “In your forearm, you have your ulna and radius bones.”

“9 more to go.” Ally’s fingers began making tighter circles and moving a little faster. Your hips bucked up again and you moaned out loud.

“Oh god- the ulna and radius connect to the humerus at the elbow.” Your voice cracked and you cursed yourself in embarrassment.

Ally hummed and brought her lips down to your jaw, placing kisses there. Indulging in the moment, you leaned your head back to have her gain more access to your neck and at once, Ally’s movements on your clit began to slow.

“No no, please don’t stop,” You cried out and Ally growled in response, her hand that was in your pants coming to grip your chin. You whined out and your hips stuttered, realizing the lack of stimulation. Her hand was sticky with your wetness and you moaned softly. She turned your head so you were looking at her, the motion startling you.

“Keep going then.” She released your chin from her vice-like grip and trailed it down your neck. “The ulna and radius connect to the wrist,” You spoke out, shuttering as Ally’s tongue licked a line down your neck. “And the wrist has 7 bones!”

Ally rewarded you with her lips latching onto your neck, sucking lightly. The hand at your side traveled down once more under your shorts and panties, her fingers colliding with your wetness. Ally moaned into your neck, the vibrations making you whimper out loud.

6 more facts and then you’d be rewarded with an orgasm. You tried not to think about Ally’s fingers or her lips attached to your neck. “The hand has 27 bones, oh fuck!”

The brunette entered one finger into you, the intrusion catching you off guard. You felt Ally detach her lips from your neck, whispering in your ear, “I guess I’m using all my bones, aren’t I?”

You laughed at that, moving your hips to get familiarized to the sensation. “Uhhh, there are 12 sets of ribs.”

Ally licked the shell of your ear, biting down on your earlobe before resuming her thrusts inside you. “4 more, princess.”

Her thrusts were nowhere near the pace you wanted them to be and you rolled your hips up, hoping to gain some friction. “One more and I’ll add a second finger.”

Your heart rate quickened at that and you racked through your brain for anything useful. “The femur is the bone in your thighs.” Ally entered a second finger into you, slowly dragging them out before plunging them back into you.

“You know how much I love your thighs..” Ally chuckled into your ear and your eyes squeezed shut. Ally positioned herself more on top of you now, her hips coming to press into your pelvic region, firing off the heat in your core. “Fuck, Ally.” You choked out, her thrusts becoming faster. You could hear the obscene sounds of your wetness and it only made you hotter, a fire spreading through your body.

“Two more facts and you get to cum all over the 27 bones in my hand.” Ally stated as her thumb began to slowly circle your clit again, watching your face in pleasure. You wanted to laugh at that, but you desperately couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the bliss you were feeling. “I-I can’t.”

“I think you can.” Ally claimed, her lips coming to place kisses on your flushed chest. 

“The tibula and fibula consist of the lower leg.” You rasped out, feeling Ally’s fingers curl and her thumb swiping on your clit. Your legs started to shake and your hand gripped the couch, the other hand latching onto Ally’s neck, forcing her head upwards as curse words spewed out of your mouth. “Please, oh god.”

“Doesn’t sound like a fact to me.” Her voice was so nonchalant and she sounded so cocky. You wanted to scream, her thrusts impaling you on her fingers. “Fuck fuck. The leg has 30 bones.”

At this point, you didn’t even know if that was correct. The only thing you were worried about was the prickling sensation in your body and the way Ally’s fingers were ruining you entirely.

“Good girl.. Cum for me, princess.” Ally smothered her lips with yours and you moaned into her mouth, your body going taut. Your nails dug into her neck, probably breaking the skin there and you thought you heard her wince. Her fingers kept moving inside you following the aftershocks of your orgasm and when she pulled them out, you whimpered.

You broke away from the kiss, your hips stuttering from the intense orgasm. You took a deep breath and felt Ally’s lips kiss the crown of your head.

You opened your eyes just in time, Ally’s slick fingers tapping on your lips. You took them into your mouth, swirling your tongue around her digits, your heart picking up speed as you heard Ally curse under her breath. Her fingers left your mouth and you commented, “I very much liked that study session.”

Ally was wearing a shit-eating grin and leaned down to kiss you, knocking the breath out of your lungs for the thousandth time that night.


End file.
